Quick release mechanisms are often used for such purposes as securing bicycle frames to racks to permit easy removal and attachment of the frames for storage, repair, or theft prevention. Other purposes include securing bicycle seats to frames and securing frames to bicycle wheels. The operation of such quick release mechanisms is substantially the same from application to application and, while the present invention is directed to securing bicycle frames, it is understood that, unless otherwise indicated, the discussion of one use is equally relevant to others.
Bicycle frames generally include a fork assembly having a pair of prongs. The prongs each have a recess at the ends of the prongs either in the form of a hole or in the form of a slot. A wheel is placed between the prongs such that the wheel is located against interior sides of each of the prongs. A shaft extending from the sides of the wheel hub is used to secure the fork relative to the wheel. The wheels are secured between the prongs on the shafts or axles by assemblies including bolts or cotter pins. In order to remove a wheel attached to a frame by such an assembly, it is necessary to have a number of different tools available.
Quick release mechanisms permit easy attachment and removal of bicycle frames from wheels or racks by the simple turn of a lever of a lever assembly fixed at one end of the mechanism, without the need for tools. However, such mechanisms also permit easy theft of bicycle wheels or frames. Consequently, quick release mechanisms have been supplied with means for locking the mechanisms, thus preventing separation of the mechanism and the secured part without a key or combination for the lock. Examples of such mechanisms include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,915, 4,114,409, 4,621,873, 4,724,692, 4,770,011, 4,951,487, 4,964,287, 5,005,390, 5,007,260, 5,022,672, and 5,027,628. Unfortunately, it is possible for people to breach the security provided by many of the foregoing lockable quick release mechanisms by simply breaking a particularly vulnerable component of the mechanism.
In addition to locks, many quick release mechanisms are adapted to accommodate different sized wheels or racks by supplying the mechanisms with a width adjusting assembly. Usually, the width adjusting assembly includes a nut having an interior thread for being screwed over a threaded end of a skewer or shaft to desired positions on the skewer. By positioning the nut at various positions on the threaded end, the distance between the nut and the lever assembly, which is only movable between an open and a closed position, can be varied to accommodate different sized wheels. Examples of such quick release mechanisms include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,915, 4,724,692, 4,842,148, 4,951,487, 4,964,287, 5,005,390, 5,007,260 and 5,022,672.
The foregoing configuration for adjusting assemblies and lever assemblies is, however, often inconvenient in use. For instance, in the above-mentioned patents having width adjusting assemblies, it is necessary to manipulate the adjusting assembly on one side of the mechanism and the lever assembly on the other side of the mechanism simultaneously, with two hands. However, if the bicycle frame is unsteady relative to the mechanism prior to attachment, it is desirable to support the bicycle frame with another hand, which is difficult for most individuals. Further, if the mechanism is part of, for instance, a vehicle roof rack at such a height that, for the particular user, only one side of the mechanism is accessible from either side of the vehicle at a time, then it may be necessary for the user to obtain help.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a mechanism for retaining a prong is provided. The mechanism includes a skewer, the prong being mountable around at least a portion of the skewer. The mechanism further includes a first bearing surface, the skewer extending substantially perpendicularly from the first bearing surface. Also provided is means for engaging the prong to clamp the prong to the first bearing surface, the engaging means being mountable on the skewer and axially movable thereon. The mechanism also includes means for adjusting a range of movement of the engaging means between axial positions on the skewer.
In a further aspect, the adjusting means is mounted on the skewer and axially movable relative thereto.
In a further aspect, the adjusting means has an adjusting means bearing surface and the engaging means has an engaging means bearing surface, the adjusting means bearing surface and the engaging means bearing surface being adapted to contact one another.
In a further aspect, the mechanism includes means for preventing the adjusting means from moving relative to the skewer.
In a further aspect, the engaging means includes a movable member being mountable on the skewer and axially movable thereon, the prong being receivable between the movable member and the first bearing surface, and means for moving the movable member toward the first bearing surface, the moving means being mountable on the skewer and axially movable thereon.
In a further aspect, the engaging means include a lever, the lever being mountable on the skewer, axially movable thereon, and pivotable relative thereto about a lever pivot axis, and a cam surface, the cam surface being adapted to move toward the first bearing surface when the lever is pivoted.
In a further aspect, the lever pivot axis and the skewer substantially intersect and are substantially perpendicular.
In a further aspect, the mechanism is provided with means for locking the lever when the cam surface is moved toward the first bearing surface.
In a further aspect, the mechanism is provided with an underbar plate, the underbar plate at least partially surrounding a bar of a carrier, the locking means locking together the lever, the underbar plate and the first bearing surface.
In a further aspect, the first bearing surface forms at least a portion of a side of a block, the block having an opening for receiving a carrier tray, the opening being formed to be substantially perpendicular to the first bearing surface.
In a further aspect, a mechanism for retaining a two-pronged fork of a bicycle comprises a skewer, the skewer having two ends, the prongs being mountable around at least a portion of the skewer, one end of the skewer having a head for engagement against a prong. Also provided is block means for being received between the prongs, the block means having an axial bore between two bearing surfaces, the skewer extending through the axial bore and substantially perpendicularly from each bearing surface. The mechanism further includes means for engaging the prongs to clamp the prongs to the two bearing surfaces, the engaging means being mountable on the skewer and axially movable thereon, and means for adjusting a range of movement of the engaging means between axial positions on the skewer.
In a further aspect, each bearing surface is formed with a tubular projection through which the axial bore is formed, the portion of the skewer around which the prongs are mountable being disposed at least partially within the axial bore in the projections, the tubular projections being formed such that the prongs are mountable around at least a portion of the tubular projections.
In a further aspect, a mechanism for retaining a two-pronged fork of a bicycle comprises a skewer, the skewer having two ends, the prongs being mountable around at least a portion of the skewer, one end of the skewer having a head for engagement against a prong of the fork. Also provided is block means for securing the prongs to a carrier, the block means having an axial bore between two bearing surfaces, the skewer extending through the axial bore and substantially perpendicularly from each bearing surface. The mechanism further includes a lever, the lever being mountable on the skewer, axially movable thereon, and pivotable relative thereto, a cam surface, the cam surface being adapted to move toward the block means when the lever is pivoted, and means for adjusting a range of movement of the cam surface between axial positions on the skewer. The mechanism also includes means for locking the lever when the cam surface is moved toward the block means.
In a further aspect, the bearing surfaces form at least a portion of two sides of the block means, and the lever, the adjusting means, and the locking means are disposed on one of the sides of the block means.